


Triple-Double Oneshots

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grimdark, Multi, Other, a lot of one shots with my characters from my planned fanadventure, eventually, one shots, that's all this is, uh... well there's some crazy psionic accident stuff, yeah that's fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: just oneshots with my characters from my planned fanadventureI love these kids but I make them suffer so much





	1. Grimdark and God Tier

**Author's Note:**

> Grimdark and God Tier:
> 
> In which Syrolin is panicking and Shyrza has to snap her out of it.
> 
> \-----
> 
> they're girlfriends (although not yet) but Syro is such an absolute mess that she goes grimdark and Shy has to help her
> 
> also i'm sorry Syro has like ice-blue text it's kind of hard to see
> 
> random hint: the things Syro says aren't nonsense. they can be read.

“Sweetheart! Calm d.wn, please! --- (xnx)”

“ti teg t’nod uoy pu tuhs”

“I’m seri.us. Y.u d. matter t. us, please just calm d.wn. --- (X-X)”

“gniyl ruoy wonk i erac t’nod i”

You are SHYRZA LETANO and you wish Syrolin would stop denying herself. You can’t actually understand what she’s saying but she certainly sounds sad. So, you aren’t going to stop trying to get her to snap out of this darkness.

You’re not even sure what happened and your sprite won’t explain it outside of cryptic riddles. You want to help, you really do.

You’d consider switching into your god tier and using your healing abilities, if you weren’t trying to keep it a secret. Of all the players in your session, so far you’re the only one to ascend, something you didn’t want to do.

Trying to heal her seems like the best option right now. So you let the switch happen. Your regular outfit changes into the tan sylph’s dress, ribbons fluttering, and your jade wings unfold.

You grab Syrolin and begin to try and heal her. Jade energy flows from your hands into her.

“em gnihcuot pots og em tel”

She squirms, trying to get you to let go.

Slowly, the darkness begins to fade.

And she relaxes a bit.

But she starts to cry.

It doesn’t completely fade, but she’s back.

\------------

You are SYROLIN CARYN, and Shyrza has forcefully grabbed your shoulders and sent some kind of _MAGIC_ through you, quieting the voices in your head.

Your body is shaking.

Her touch is cooler than a normal person’s. It’s almost soothing.

Shy glitters. She’s no longer wearing simple black clothes, but a tan dress with dusty brown ribbons.

If you could make her never let go, by god you would.


	2. collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Setaax tries to improve her abilities, and fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should warn that it's a kind of psionic burnout kind of thing? It's all weird and confusing but that's standard for things I write, after all.

You’re pretty bad when it comes to wielding psionic powers, there’s no denying that. For a cerulean, you rarely can enter someone’s mind, much less manipulate them. You don’t have other powers, either.

It could be worse. You just want to be better.

So you push on anyone’s minds you can, trying to improve.

Your closest friend, Yahiir, lets you try on him. Not that it makes it easier. He’s an indigo, why would it be? The higher the blood, the harder it is to do this kind of stuff on them. But he cares, and that’s what you care about.

You’d like to believe you have pale feelings for him (you think he does for you), but you aren’t sure.

Today, you are really trying. You think you’ve been improving a bit.

The effort to push through this time isn’t as bad. You just keep pressing until you feel it crack.

But it never cracks.

**_It shatters._ **

Your powers surge.

Your vision cuts out. There is burning, and you scream.

You don’t know what’s happening. This shouldn’t happen, should it? Only powerful psionics can have burnouts, right?

Cool arms embrace you until you steady a bit. Yahiir begins to run his hand down the curve of your horns. You suppose it’s nice. Very pale.

“Setaax. you’!! be okay. just breathe.”

Your vision restores before the burning stops.

Oh no. Ooooooooooh nooooooo.

Shimmery, blue-purple burns cover much of your arms and tail, and you assume other parts of your body too.

That’s bad. That’s really bad.

That is NOT supposed to happen.

\---------

The color never fades.

You’re covered in blue-purple scars. You hate it. Yahiir says it makes you look like you’re magical.

You try to hide it. With your space cloak, hood up, long sleeves, and long pants, it’s hidden the best you can.

You’ve never been able to use your powers again, either. Now, you’re just a burnt-out husk. It’s rough, but you’re surviving.

At least you’re alive.


End file.
